Iva
|image gallery = }} is the Second Ship's Lieutenant and an older sister figure to the Second Ship crew. She often goes on solo-missions. Appearance Iva is a tall and slender woman with wavy, turquoise hair that appears more bluish when seen in the daylight, tied at the back with a purple hairband and reaching down her back. Her eyes are also cyan to turquoise. Her dress consists of a light pink vest top joined at the chest with a jewel, a frilly light pink skirt and white pearls worn around her belly. She also has a dark pink tattoo of a rose on the right side of her bosom. However, her clothing and hairstyle change all the time. The outfits are usually tasteful and interesting. Her hair has been seen in two cones with loose hair, in a ponytail, and in other various styles. Gallery Personality Voluptuous and beautiful, Iva appears to be soft when she's with women, but she acts rough when she's with men. Being the eldest, she has three younger sisters, which is perhaps where her sisterly disposition toward the rest of the second ship stems from. As noted by Tsukumo, she's not afraid to voice her opinions to Hirato, and is often the first one to speak up if something doesn't agree with her. Relationships Tsukumo She is very fond of Tsukumo, always looking forward to dressing her up. They have a sisterly relationship in which Iva is strongly protective of Tsukumo, though it is also heavily implied that Iva may have romantic feelings for her as well. This is seen whenever Jiki will try to make an advance on Tsukumo and Iva will always respond in a harsh, seemingly jealous manner to keep him away. In Chapter 55, she asks Tsukumo to say a rather suggestive phrase, but gets angry when Jiki expresses his want to see it; indeed, her fondness for Tsukumo seems to be romantic in nature. She will leave Tsukumo's side to obey orders (episode 9 where Iva tries to protect Akari). Yogi Though she regards him as incompetent at times, Iva is regarded as an elder, surrogate sister nevertheless. She thinks he's impossibly silly and vexing, as shown in the scene where he loses his boxers (which were really taken by a post-animal- a black cat named Peka, who could merge with its owner at will). Jiki She often delivers harsh punishments to the younger man, due to his obvious crush on Tsukumo, whenever he tries to get too close to her. She enjoys punishing him by force, usually by kicking (episode 7 Iva crushes Jiki's face under her boot for unwittingly placing Tsukumo in danger, and episode 9 where Iva kicks Jiki so hard he flies- for seeing her in- for all purposes- practically nothing). Her dislike for him is implied to be that of a romantic rival's, as she shows similar interest in Tsukumo. Abilities Physical Strength She appears to be very strong physically, being able to lift Gareki without any trouble, and deal strong kicks to Jiki and Yogi. Regin Leiva (Queens' Guardian) A shielding technique that lasts for a maximum of ten minutes. Krone Sapphir (Crown's Gleam) A technique which is able to destroy the opponents by blowing it off. Flight Like most of the Circus members Iva can fly at a certain speed though it has yet to be shown if her ability has certain limits. History She comes from an area where jewels are mined, incidentally. Trivia *She likes collecting jewels and appreciating fine art. *She dislikes conferences. *She likes to dine on cheese and alcohol, but hates anchovies. *Iva is a Leo. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Circus Second Ship Category:Characters Category:Needs Help